The Sailor Civil War
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: A mysterious new enemy has appeared, looks like the Scouts have to fight some more.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue! All original scouts are mine, so no stealing okay.

Author's Note: The first time I wrote this was a few years ago, I've gone back and changed a lot to try and make it better. Enjoy!

By Delphine

The Sailor Civil War

Chapter 1: Jessage

"Today is always here. Tomorrow never."

- Toni Morrison

One million years before the Silver Millenium was the Star Millenium, our universe was ruled by Queen Celeste. The Sailor Scouts we know today had not yet existed, but their ancestors did. Queen Celeste had a legion of Sailor Scouts. The most powerful of them had been Sailor Universe, the Queen's daughter and heir. Though many people were pleased with Queen Celeste's rule, others were not. Since Queen Beryl of the Negaverse had not yet been born the Negaverse was ruled by Princess Metina or as she was known as in the Star Millenium, Sailor Negaverse. 

Metina turned some of the Sailor Scouts against Queen Celeste by filling them with Nega energy; so started the Sailor Civil War. Sailor Universe upset of her friends' brainwashing challenged Metina to a one on one duel. They fought evenly matched. Sailor Universe eventually won and Metina fled. Sailor Universe was unfortunately mortally wounded and died soon after her battle. The battles of the civil war still raged on even with the death of the princess. Metina soon after captured Queen Celeste's castle. Though wounded Celeste fought with no prevail. Unable to stop the events taking place Queen Celeste used the power of her Universe Crystal (a more powerful version of the Silver Moon Crystal,) to send the souls of the loyal Scouts and her daughter to Earth to be reborn. The Scouts of Earth's Sol system did survive however as did others in far reaching solar systems. Celeste knew that Metina would go to Earth and try to destroy the Scouts once more in her quest for power, so she sent her advisors and the Scout's guardians Aura and Charon to the Earth system. There since the two cats were immortal, for they were magic cats, they watched the Silver Millenium rise and fall and life on Earth continue as they waited for their princess and her loyal scouts return. 

A universe parallel to ours called the Aniverse joined Princess Metina in her quest to destroy the Sailor Scouts, only because the Aniverse's ruler Queen Tigress had been defeated once before by the Sol system's Sailor Scouts during the Silver Millenium. The two rulers vowed to conquer Earth and the Sailor Scouts that remained good. A new chapter is about to begin. 

The quiet morning was interrupted by a scream originating from a pleasant looking house. " Ah!" Serena jumped up from her bed. "I'm going to be late for school!" she wailed.

She put on her blue and white school uniform hurriedly not noticing she had forgotten to take off her yellow pajamas first. "Serena!" cried a voice," It's Saturday!"

The panicked blonde girl stopped with her crying as she looked at the voice's source. The source was a black cat named Luna, whose two most startling features was the golden crescent moon upon her forehead and her ability to speak. "Well since you're already up you might as well head for the temple. You might actually be early to the Scout meeting for once," Luna said. She sweat dropped at the tacky combination of school uniform and pajamas. "That is after you put something less ridiculous on," she added.

Serena looked down with a questing look as she noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Giving a laugh Serena asked, "How did that happen?" Another sweat drop appeared on Luna's head. _Will she never learn_, thought Luna. The cat shook her head and sighed in defeat.

Serena raced down the hall stopping at the open guest room door. She had changed into a recently new outfit. The outfit was a pink skirt and a white shirt with a cute pink bunny printed on the front. Serena's gold hair was put up in her traditional meatballs. "Isn't Rini coming to the meeting?" Serena asked Luna.

She looked at her future daughter's body that was sprawled out on the guest bed. Rini's eyes were closed and her cotton candy pink colored hair was over most of her face. Rini had showed with little more then a simple "I need more training" as an excuse. That had been two days ago, now Rini had once again taken the role of Serena's "cousin".

"Rini and the Outer Scouts don't need to be present," said Luna softly.

Serena nodded, happy not to have to wake the sleeping child. She silently walked down the stairs and out the front door. After locking the door, Luna and she started walking to the Cherry Hill Temple. She turned a corner of a building and ran strait into a tall black-haired girl. "I'm so sorry!" cried Serena.

The black-haired girl looked up at Serena from her position on the ground. The black-haired girl smiled, lighting up her mocha colored eyes. "It's okay. I should have been paying attention to where I was going," the girl said her voice cool as the wind," My name is Himalia Rosalyn."

She bowed which made her silky jet black hair cover up her face. The girl wore a red and white-stripped shirt, a red mini skirt and knee high red boots. _This girl must be rich_, thought Serena. Himalia had a pampered look to her.

Serena returned her bow. "My name is Serena Tsukino."

"Himalia!" called out a voice.

The two girls turned to see a blonde girl jogging towards them. This girl had on the almost exact same outfit as Himalia except it was orange and she wore a fully colored orange shirt. In the girl's sun colored blonde hair was an orange bow. Serena couldn't help but notice that this girl was the spitting image of her friend Mina. Himalia spoke up," Serena this is my friend Sunny Apollo. Sunny this is Serena."

"Hello Serena. Himalia not to be rude, but we've got a meeting to get to," said Sunny.

Himalia nodded and turned to Serena. "It was a pleasure meeting 

you, Serena," she said.

"Good-bye, Serena," said Sunny.

"So long Himalia and Sunny. Catch yah later," said Serena.

After the two girls were gone from sight Serena realized something. "Oh my God! I'm going to be late now!" she shouted out loud. The pink clad girl started into a sprint. _That girl really should join track_, thought Luna.

Queen Tigress stared at the small green and blue planet. _Earth_, she thought, _after all theses years I will finally conquer this planet_. The queen was humanoid in shape like most inhabitants of the Aniverse were. They had a tendency to resemble the animal they were named after. Queen Tigress was a cross between a human and a tiger. She was human in shape, but covered with fur of orange with black stripes. "Cheetess," Tigress called.

"Yes, my Queen," said Cheetess as her small cheetah-like form appeared.

"I want you to give a message to Sailor Negaverse. Tell her I want her to send her servant Jessage to Earth. I want him to terrorize a city called Tokyo."

Cheetess bowed in respect and said," Yes, my Queen."

"Good. Dismissed," Queen Tigress said.

Cheetess bowed once more then disappeared. She appeared in another room. In the middle of a dark room was a girl with pitch-black spiky hair that fell to her waist and ice blue eyes. The girl wore a full black sailor suit. Her gold tiara had a black jewel in the middle. Cheetess often compared the differences in Sailor Negaverse outfit to others she had seen. The Earth Scouts she had encountered from so long ago came to mind. They like the Negaverse scouts had personalized colors for their skirts and such, but the main part of the suit was white not black. "What do you want?" Sailor Negaverse asked harshly.

Cheetess cleared her voice. "Sailor Negaverse the Queen wishes for you to send your servant Jessage to an Earth city called Tokyo and have him terrorize the city."

Sailor Negaverse glared at Cheatess with a sour expression. "I will grant your Queen's wish. Now leave!," she said angrily. 

Cheatess left in the same fashion she had appeared. Sailor Negaverse approached her black throne. _One day I will destroy that annoyance_, she thought. "Jessage, I have a mission for you," she began.

At the Cherry Hill Temple, four girls and one white male cat with a crescent moon on his forehead waited on the temple steps. The raven-haired girl, Raye Hino, was pacing on the steps. Her face showed that she was angry. There was lively flame in her purple eyes and you could practically see the steam coming off of her. "Where is that cry baby now! When I get my hands on her!" yelled Raye.

Raye wore her regular temple garb; the top of the outfit was white and the bottom red. Her hands were clinched into fists and her knuckles were white. A sweat drop appeared on the near by Lita Kino. Lita wore green overalls and a white shirt. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. She frowned at Raye. "You should chill out. You know that Serena can't help that she's late, it's just the way she is," said Lita.

Raye shot a murderous look with her purple eyes. Lita didn't back down. "You two stop it!," shouted the usually calm Amy Anderson.

Both girls stopped fighting and looked at Amy. Amy blushed then got serious. "Raye, you fighting with Serena is enough we don't need you to start fighting with Lita. Lita, I know you want to defend Serena, but getting into a fight won't solve anything. Now Serena will be here any time now so sit down and be quiet!" said Amy.

Both startled girls sat down. Amy brushed a piece of blue hair

behind her ear and sighed. She sat down ruffling her conservative blue dress. The blonde-haired girl Mina Aino sat quietly afraid to talk after Amy's explosion of temper. Mina wore a red bow in her hair. She had on a red shirt and jeans. The white cat, Artemis, sitting by Mina spoke up," Here comes Serena."

Running up the steps, Serena tripped over her untied shoelaces. 

She landed face first on the steps. "Ouch! Ouch! That hurt!," she wailed.

Sweat drops appeared on everybody else's heads. "Oh, boy," muttered Mina.

"About time you got here meatball head," said Raye.

Serena got up and stuck out her tongue at Raye. "Don't you two 

start," warned Amy.

Raye froze and said," Sorry, Serena."

Serena looked at Raye in confusion. "I'll explain later," said Mina.

"You know Serena is the only person I know who can leave early and arrive late," commented Luna to Artemis.

Artemis chuckled. "Our princess is talented indeed."

"Hey, Raye!"

Raye looked ahead of her. It was Chad. When she first met him she had thought he was some kind of street bum, but now she thought he was okay even if that shaggy brown hair of his still gave him a ruff looking quality. "Did you hear? There's some kind of guy with powers running amuck in the park," he said.

This kind of news snapped everyone to attention. "Thanks for telling me Chad. You and Grandpa should go pray for the safety of the people in the park," said Raye.

Chad didn't buy that excuse but he took the hint and left. "I think this is a job for the Sailor Scouts," said Luna.

"Should we call the others?" asked Lita.

"No, I don't think we'll need them right now. We're just checking out a story," said Artemis.

"Okay. MOON COSMIC POWER!" shouted Serena as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" shouted Amy.

"MARS STAR POWER!" yelled Raye.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" yelled Lita.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" shouted Mina.

They transformed into sailor scouts and ran to the park. 

"Help!"

A man in black was laughing at a young girl. "Leave her alone! 

I stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon and you creep are moon 

dusted. I shall punish you in the name of the Moon."

"I am Sailor Mercury. In the name of Mercury you're terminated!"

"I am Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars your ash!"

"I am Sailor Venus. In the name of Venus your long gone!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter. In the name of Jupiter you're electrocuted! 

JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!"

Sailor Jupiter hit him with lightning discus shaped. "Argh!," the

man cried out.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!," shouted Sailor Venus. 

A chain of yellow hearts appeared. The yellow chain of hearts 

wrapped around the man. He snapped the chain much to Sailor Venus' surprise. "I am Jessage and if you weak fools are the so called protectors of this planet it shall soon be conquered," he laughed. 

"No way! MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION," shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Ha, a pathetic attack. FIRESTORM MELT!," yelled Jessage.

Sailor Mercury's frozen attack melted. "FIRE ST, argh," Jessage 

grabbed his arm in pain. 

A red rose was indented in the ground. Sailor Moon looked 

around. "Tuxedo Mask we sure could use your help," she said.

"Happy to oblige," said Tuxedo Mask.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND," shouted Sailor Mars.

Fire disks flew at Jessage, but disappeared with a flick of his hand. He laughed. "Sailor Leo, come and finish these fools," ordered Jessage.

"Of course," said a voice.

Sailor Leo appeared. She was medium height with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a buff and black colored sailor suit. "I am Sailor Leo and I will found great pleasure in killing you pathetic excuses for Sailor Scouts. LEO CLAW ATTACK!" she shouted.

Energy in the shape of needles hit the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Each cried out in pain. Hope seemed to be lost until they heard someone shout," PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Pink hearts hit Sailor Leo. They didn't hurt her, but it distracted her. Sailor Moon took this moment of opportunity.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" 

Sailor Moon transformed into her next stage as Super Sailor Moon. Summoning her wand she began her attack. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" she shouted.

Super Sailor Moon's ribbon attack hit Sailor Leo. The evil scout cried out in pain and her face became red with anger. Sailor Leo was unfortunately too powerful to be destroyed by Super Sailor Moon's attack. The Dark Scout looked around her, seven people to two the odds didn't look good for her. Evil doesn't believe in teamwork and the Dark Scouts were no exception especially a coward such as this one. Sailor Leo believed when the going got tuff she got going. "I'm out of here. You destroy them yourself, Jessage," Sailor Leo said and disappeared.

Jessage looked rather angry. "You'll pay for that Scouts. BLACK CHAIN TIE!"

A black chain similar to Venus' appeared and rapped itself around the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Super Sailor Moon could feel the chain start to draw energy out of her. She looked at Sailor Mini Moon. Who could help them now?

On the other side of town the outer scouts were completely unaware of the other Scouts problem.

Super Sailor Moon looked around helplessly. "Some one help us!," she cried out.

"No one can help you now," said a strange female voice that seemed to come from no where in particular.

"HELP!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and I'm making no profit off of this once so ever. All original characters however do belong to me.

By Delphine

The Sailor Civil War

Chapter 2: More Sailor Scouts

"There is no little enemy."

- Benjamin Franklin

"Help!" cried Super Sailor Moon.

"Ha, Ha. No one can help you now," laughed Jessage.

"Don't bet on it. COMET BOMB DESTROY!" cried out a voice.

Mini comets of fire flew at Jessage in all different directions. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts were released from the chain as he lost hold. Super Sailor Moon looked around to find out who had saved them. Their savior was an unfamiliar scout with silky jet-black hair and soft blue eyes. Her scout color was red with a band of orange at the bottom of the skirt; her bow was orange, and her tiara jewel red. "Who are you?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Comet, as for my identity, you will find out in time," the black-haired girl answered.

"Sorry to break up the introduction, but you will have to be destroyed," said Jessage, "FIRE SPREAD DESTRUCTION!"

"COMET TAIL SHIELD PROTECT!" cried Sailor Comet.

A red dome surrounded the Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Comet and Tuxedo Mask. Jessage's giant fire attack hit the shield, but was unable to get through. Jessage kept up the attack. Sailor Comet was able to keep the shield up, but Sailor Mercury noticed that she was growing weary. The others were still too weak to be of much use in a fight. Jessage also noticed this and put more effort in his attack. "SOLAR LOVE SHARDS HIT!" cried out a voice. Yellow heart shaped shards hit Jessage, making him stop his attack.

From space Sailor Negaverse watched her minion cry out in pain. "Sailor Leo," she said.

The blonde-haired girl wearing a buff colored sailor suit appeared. "Yes, my princess?"

"Why did you leave Jessage when he is obviously out numbered?" she said harshly.

Sailor Leo looked like she was going to burst into tears. "I tried to help him, but that darn Sailor what's her name showed up. (note: for those who don't know Sailor Mini Moon was the one who scared Sailor Leo.) She hit me with her attack and I was out numbered!" Sailor Leo was now crying.

Sailor Negaverse rolled her ice blue eyes in annoyance. _Sailor Leo is such a baby_, she thought.

"Leave me," ordered Sailor Negaverse.

Sailor Leo bowed in respect, still crying, and left. "Sailor Blackhole come forth," ordered Sailor Negaverse. 

Sailor Blackhole appeared. She had dark purple hair and night black eyes. Sailor Blackhole wore a deep blue sailor suit with gray bows. "Yes, my princess?" Sailor Blackhole asked.

"I wish for you to help Jessage," said Sailor Negaverse.

"As you wish." Sailor Blackhole bowed and left.

The Scout's savior, who had attacked Jessage, had blonde hair and orange eyes. The girl wore a yellow sailor suit with red flames at the bottom of her skirt and orange bows. "I am Sailor Solar. No one hurts my fellow Scouts and gets away with it," she said.

"BLACKHOLE GRAVITY THROW!" cried out yet another voice.

A black ball of energy hit Sailor Solar. She went flying into Sailor Mini Moon, they in turn both went flying. Sailor Solar knocked into Sailor Comet and Sailor Mini Moon knocked into Super Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked around for the attacker. The attacker was a girl. "I am Sailor Blackhole. I have been ordered to help you, Jessage."

The others were silent. It was apparent that Sailor Solar knew just how powerful this Sailor Scout was from her resent experience. 

On the other side of town, Michelle was practicing her violin. Hotaru was reading a book on the soft couch. Trista was listening to Michelle play. Amara walked into the living room, a black cat and a white cat trailing her. "The other Scouts are in trouble," said Amara.

Michelle stopped practicing and Hotaru put down her book. Trista looked up at Amara and nodded. The three of them stood up and walked over to where Amara, Luna, and Artemis were standing. "The Scouts went to stop this guy named Jessage from destroying the park," said Artemis.

"Now not only are they fighting against Jessage, but evil Sailor Scouts have turned up," said Luna.

"We've got to help them," said Michelle.

The others nodded in agreement. "SATURN PLANET POWER!" yelled Hotaru.

"URANUS PLANET POWER!" shouted Amara.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" shouted Michelle.

"PLUTO PLANET POWER!" yelled Trista.

The Outer Scouts headed to the park. 

"BLACKHOLE GRAVITY PRESS CRUSH!" yelled Sailor Blackhole.

The attack brought Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts to the ground. "You won't get away with this," said Super Sailor Moon.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" cried out Sailor Neptune. 

"It's the Outer Scouts," said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Neptune's water attack found its intended target. Sailor Blackhole screamed. Jessage went to help her. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Sailor Uranus. 

"Pluto Deadly Scream," whispered Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto's combined attacks hit Jessage making him fall to the ground. Sailor Blackhole ran to him, looking very mad. "BLACKHOLE GRAVITY BALL DOOM!" she yelled.

A very big black ball flew at the group. "SIELENCE WALL!" shouted Sailor Saturn. 

"COMET TAIL SHIELD PROTECT!" shouted Sailor Comet. 

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Comet's combined shields were barely able to protect the group from getting hurt. When the attack stopped the Scouts counterattacked. "SOLAR FLARE BURN!" shouted Sailor Solar.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon.

"SATURN DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Pluto Deadly Scream," whispered Sailor Pluto.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURROUND!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"COMET BOMB DESTROY!" yelled Sailor Comet.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" yelled Super Sailor Moon.

Their combined attacks hit Jessage and Sailor Blackhole. Jessage was turned into ashes. Sailor Blackhole was injured, but not destroyed. "You win," her voice burned with hate," for now. I'll be back."

Sailor Blackhole vanished in a cloud of black smoke. 

Sailor Blackhole appeared in a small room. She collapsed onto the floor. "Abbyan! cried a voice.

Sailor Blackhole's uniform disappeared to show a girl in a gray uniform. A long blue-haired girl with sky blue eyes stood in the doorway. "Abbyan!" the girl cried again.

She rushed over to her friend. Abbyan had fainted. The girl named Oceana carried Abbyan to her bed. Oceana heard a voice yell out," Sailor Blackhole come to me!"

Oceana knew it was Princess Metina, or Sailor Negaverse, who had summoned Abbyan. Oceana took out her transformation pin. The pin handle was indigo, at the top of the pin was a picture of a fish in gold surrounded by a black star. She held the pin above her head and shouted," PISCES VERSAL POWER!"

Out from the stick came a ribbon of water. The water surrounded her and she was transformed into Sailor Pisces. Her sailor suit was indigo with aquamarine ribbons. Sailor Pisces' long sky blue hair was in two braids that went under her ears and formed a bun in the back. Sailor Pisces had on indigo fish shaped earrings. On her indigo choker around her neck was the symbol for the Sailor Scouts of the Negaverse. The symbol had a black circle with three black dots on the right of the circle.

Sailor Pisces, after checking to make sure that Abbyan was fine, teleported away. A ribbon of water circled her and she was gone.

Sailor Pisces appeared in another ribbon of water in front of Sailor Negaverse. Sailor Negaverse's ice blue eyes narrowed. "Princess, Sailor Blackhole has been injured so she wasn't able to answer your summons," said Sailor Pisces. 

Sailor Negaverse nodded. "Sailor Pisces, when Sailor Blackhole has recovered some I wish for you and her to take four of the other Scouts, including Sailor Leo, to Earth and enter a local high school in Tokyo. I want you to find out the identities of Earth's Sailor Scouts. Now go and choose the other three Scouts with care. How ever you may not choose Sailor Hate, she is to unpredictable, she might ruin the mission," said Sailor Negaverse.

Sailor Pisces bowed and then vanished in a ribbon of water.

The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis looked at Sailor Comet and Sailor Solar. "Who are you really?" said Sailor Uranus suspiciously.

"You haven't changed a bit Princess Amara of Uranus," said a voice.

"Aura!" yelled Luna with happiness.

A golden cat walked over to the group. On the cat's forehead was a blue star formed by dots and in the middle was a blue crescent moon. Aura nodded her head.

"Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom, Princess Amy of Mercury, Princess Mina of Venus, Prince Darien of Earth, Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Amara of Uranus, Princess Michelle of Neptune, Princess Trista of Pluto, Artemis, Luna, and, oh, who is this?" Aura asked.

"I'm Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo, Serena's future child," said Sailor Mini Moon. 

"Okay, Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo, you are all princess' of this system however, Sailor Comet and Sailor Solar are princess' of the Universe. Princess Himalia of all Comets and Princess Sunny of the Suns. I am Aura, one of the guardians of the Sailor Scouts."

"Perhaps we could talk more later. There is a meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple tomorrow. I hope you will come," said Artemis.

"Of course we'll come," said Sailor Comet.

"We've got to book it, later," said Sailor Solar.

The three ran off. Seeing that the girl that Jessage had been terrorizing had run off they transformed back into their normal forms. Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista headed off in one direction. Lita and Raye headed towards the temple. Amy, Mina, Rini, Luna, and Artemis headed to their houses. Serena and Darien took a walk in the park. "Do think those Sailor Scouts can be trusted, Darien?" asked Serena.

"Don't you worry about that meat ball head," said Darien.

He walked her home. Serena gave him a quick kiss and went into her house. Rini welcomed her home with a mean expression. "Hey, meat ball head," she said.

"Don't start spore," Serena shot back.

She ran up to her room. Since it was way past her bedtime she didn't want to wake up her parents. That night it stormed and Serena couldn't get to sleep. She heard a door open. A scared Rini crawled into her bed. Serena tried to comfort the scared child. They fell a sleep with Luna sleeping on the floor after being knocked off by Serena.

In the morning, Serena woke to the sound of her mother making breakfast. Carrying Rini back to her room and putting Rini in her bed. She headed down stairs. She ate breakfast than headed down stairs and towards the mall after changing. She ran into a small group of six people on her way back from the mall later that day. "Watch were you're going," one of them said.

"Wednesday, be nice," said another.

"I'm sorry. My name is Merina; the one with the attitude is Wednesday. The twins over there are Milissa and Alissa. The blonde is Chelsey, and this is Abby," said a blue-haired girl.

Wednesday had brown hair as short as Amy's. Milissa and Alissa's hair were a pink color. Chelsea had short blonde hair and Abby had dark purple hair. "I'm Serena, and I've got to leave. Nice meeting you," Serena said.

Serena ran off towards the Cherry Hill Temple. When she got there every one else had arrived except for the mysterious Sailor Scouts. "Is this the Sailor Scout meeting?" asked a voice.

Serena turned around stunned at her she saw. "Himalia Rosalin, Sunny Apollo! You're Sailor Comet and Sailor Solar?" Serena asked.

They both nodded. "We're not the only group of Universal Sailor Scouts. There are others on this planet. We need to find them and help them discover who they are, especially Sailor Universe," said Aura.

"Sailor Universe?" asked Darien.

"Yes, you probably don't remember her, since after all she was dead by the Silver Millenium. Sailor Universe was the princess of the Universe. During the Silver Millenium Sailor Universe existed only in legends. Our enemy is Sailor Negaverse, princess of the Negaverse. She killed Sailor Universe many years before the Silver Millenium. Sailor Negaverse is a powerful enemy. She has dark Sailor Scouts to use against us. Of course the Dark Scouts were once good, but Sailor Negaverse managed to turn them to evil. Not to mention Queen Tigress of the Aniverse has joined forces with Sailor Negaverse to destroy this planet. The Dark Scouts we just met were not even the strongest of Sailor Negaverse's scouts. We must find the other Universal Scouts if we are to have any hope of beating her," said Aura.

"How could Sailor Universe be defeated by evil?" asked Mina.

"It happened a long time ago............."

On a plain of endless desert stood three figures. The first, Sailor Universe, watched her enemy with awareness. Sailor Negaverse circled around her. The third figure Sailor Milkyway watched. " NEGAVERSE ANIHILLATION STRIKE!" yelled Sailor Negaverse. 

A black ball of energy was sent hurling at Sailor Universe. Sailor Universe raised her golden Starlight Wand. On top of the wand stood the Universal Crystal (A piece of her mother's Universe Crystal.) "UNIVERSE STAR TURBO POWER!" she shouted.

Tiny gold stars hit the ball of energy. They continued like this for a long time, until Sailor Universe thought of something. She raised her wand into the air. "UNIVERSE PRIESTESS LIGHT HEALING!" yelled Sailor Universe.

A golden ribbon surrounded Sailor Negaverse. Sailor Negaverse screamed. Sailor Universe's power that was normally used for cleansing people of negative energy had the affect of an attack. Weakened Sailor Negaverse threw her Darkness Dagger at Sailor Universe, plunging through her left lung. Sailor Negaverse retreated to her own domain. Sailor Milkyway ran to her princess. "Sailor Milkyway, you have always been loyal to me. I ask you to leave me," said Sailor Universe struggling to stay alive.

"No, I could never leave you," said Sailor Milkyway.

"Please, Sailor Asteroid and even your own daughter Sailor Little Dipper have been killed. I do not want you to suffer the same fate. Go with peace in your heart. My mother will look after you," said Sailor Universe sadly her long blond bangs fallen over her hazel blue eyes. 

Sailor Universe cried out. Sailor Milkyway held her hand. A tear ran down Sailor Universe cheek. She stifled out a gasp and went still. Sailor Milkyway let go of her hand and started to cry.

"......Sailor Milkyway returned to Sailor Universe's mother with the sad news. In the end she died while trying to fight for her Universe," finished Aura.

"How sad," commented Hotaru.

"If Sailor Universe could be defeated how can we stop Sailor Negaverse?" asked Lita.

"Buy combining your powers with Sailor Universe you will have the power to stop her," said Aura.

"But what of these other Sailor Scouts?" asked Raye. 

"How will we find them?" asked Amy. 

"Once we find Sailor Asteroid it will be no problem," said Aura.

"How will we find Sailor Asteroid?" asked Michelle.

Aura did a back flip. In each of the Scouts, besides Serena, Himalia and, Sunny, fell a transformation pin. "These will help you change into Universal Sailor Scouts. You each will have a new more powerful attack. These will tell you when another scout is by.

One of the other guardians Charon, will have found some of the Universal Sailor Scouts already. If can find him it will cut down on our work," said Aura.

"Hey, what about me!" complained Serena.

Aura shook her head, "I don't have one for you."

"No fair!"

Sailor Negaverse grew impatient. "Sailor Pisces hurry up!"

"Sailor Negaverse."

Cheatess had called her. "What do you want, fool," Sailor Negaverse said.

"My Queen wishes for you to send a monster to Earth accompanied by Sailor Hate," said Cheatess.

"Very well."

Cheatess left. "Sailor Hate, I have a mission for you and you better not mess up."

"Would I ever let you down?" said Sailor Hate.

The red-haired Sailor Hate, gave a small smile. "Do you want me to answer that?" Sailor Negaverse retorted.

Sailor Hate shrugged. A memory of her flashed through Sailor Negaverse's mind.

Sailor Negaverse grinned. "Do you really think you can resist me?" she spat.

A girl with white hair shrugged. The girl wore an old white sailor suit color. Sailor Negaverse raised her long black staff. "NEGAVERSE DARK POWER!"

Black clouds surrounded Sailor Love. Her white hair changed to a blood red. Her light jade eyes to red and her old white suit to a dark red. "Sailor Love exists no more. From now on you are Sailor Hate," laughed Sailor Negaverse.

The next day, Serena's class had not started. "Where's our teacher?," asked Melvin.

"Isn't it weird Serena?," asked Molly.

The classroom door opened and the teacher walked in with a girl trailing behind her. The girl had light black hair shaped like Amy's and purple eyes. She wore the normal high school girl's uniform. "Class this is a new transfer student, Meg Young. I trust you'll make her fill welcome. Meg, why don't you take the seat next to Serena?"

Meg sat in the seat on Serena's left. Serena's brooch started to respond to the girl's presence. _I sense something from her_, thought Serena.

"Hi, Meg. I'm Serena."

Meg nodded. "Hello, Serena."

"Would you two mind keeping quiet?," said the teacher.

Both turned towards the front of the class.

After school, Serena and Meg talked. "Hi, Serena! Who's your friend?," asked Lita.

Lita and Amy walked up to her. "This is Meg Young, Meg this is Lita and Amy," said Serena. 

"Hi!," said Lita.

"Hello," said Amy.

"It is nice to meet you Lita and Amy or should I say Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury. Not forgetting Eternal Sailor Moon," said Meg.

"How did you," Serena began.

"Know? I'm kind of a telepath. I have the ability to read minds," said Meg.

"Are you Sailor Asteroid?" asked Amy.

"I truly don't know. We had better head for the Cherry Hill Temple. From the impression I got in your mind Serena, your friend Raye will not be pleased if you're late."

They were on their way towards the park when they heard a scream. "Monster!"

Serena looked at her friends. Amy and Lita nodded, Meg backed off to make sure no one was around. "MOON COSMIC POWER!," shouted Serena. 

"JUPITER UNIVERSAL POWER!," shouted Lita.

The pen was a starry green with Jupiter's symbol in gold on the front. The pen started to glow. A green light with stars and lightning engulfed her. She came out of the light she was wearing her green sailor suit, at the bottom of her skirt was a pink stripe. On her tiara there was a symbol. The symbol was much like Aura's only that instead of a crescent moon she had Jupiter's symbol which was in green.

"MERCURY UNIVERSAL POWER!," yelled Amy.

Amy raised her chin up. A waterfall of blue silver washed over her. The blue silver stopped. A silver strip adorned the bottom of Mercury's skirt. She also had a symbol like Jupiter's on her tiara only in the middle was the symbol of Mercury, it was blue. 

"Let's go!" said Super Sailor Moon.

The other two followed with Meg following close behind. A crowd of people came screaming. The three Scouts hurried in the direction. Meg carefully hid herself. Sailor Mercury pressed the all call button on her communicator. "We need back up at the park. Have Sailor Comet, Sailor Solar, and Aura come here," said Sailor Mercury.

The three saw a monster and a Sailor Scout. The Sailor Scout had blood red hair and eyes so red that they sent chills up your spine. The Sailor Scout's suit was dark red.

"Welcome to your doom. I am Sailor Hate, you shall meet your doom. Nightrun destroy them," she said.

The monster was black all over. He charged at the Scouts. "JUPITER THUNDER DOOM!," cried Sailor Jupiter.

She raised her right arm into the air. Green bolts of lightning collected over the open palm. "HIT!," yelled Sailor Jupiter launching the ball of lightning at the monster.

The attack hit Nightrun and made him stager. He regained his balance and started at them again. "MERCURY BLIZZARD STORM!," shouted Sailor Mercury.

She put her left hand in front of her. A spiral of snow whirled in front of her palm. "FREEZE!," Sailor Mercury yelled.

She launched the spiral attack at Nightrun. The attack hit him, but it only seemed to make him madder. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

This attack brought Nightrun to his knees, it seemed that Sailor Moon was still strong even without a new attack. "No! You can't do that, I won't let you. HATE FIRERY DOOM," shouted Sailor Hate.

She crossed her arms over her chest. A fire bubble formed where her hands crossed. "ANNIHILATE!," she screamed. 

She launched the bubble at Super Sailor Moon. "COMET BOMB DESTROY!," yelled Sailor Comet.

Her mini comets hit the bubble and both vanished. Sailor Comet joined the others. "Sailor Solar busy at the moment, so she couldn't come," said Sailor Comet.

Meg who had been watching the battle was approached by Aura. Aura put down on the ground a necklace. The necklace was flat, but oddly shaped. It was the color gray with gold sparkles. "Take this and say, "Asteroid Universal Power," said Aura.

Meg took the necklace. She raised it above her head and shouted, "ASTEROID UNIVERSAL POWER!"

A veil of gray appeared and rapped itself around Meg. She was transformed into Sailor Asteroid. Her uniform was a plain gray and she had the normal tiara on her forehead. She ran to the other Scouts only to find they had already taken care of Nightrun, but were having trouble with Sailor Hate. In a desperate act to not fail Sailor Hate was making herself loose energy. Sailor Asteroid saw this and knew what to do. "ASTEROID PEACE RENEWAL," yelled Sailor Asteroid.

A ring of white light appeared around Sailor Hate. "ACTIVATION!," finished Sailor Asteroid.

The white light surrounded Sailor Hate and vanished. In Sailor Hate's place was a girl with white hair and light jade eyes. The girl was wearing an old white colored sailor suit. "Sailor Hate is gone," said Sailor Mercury.

"She never really existed. Sailor Negaverse poisoned her with dark energy. Now that Sailor Asteroid has healed her, Sailor Love exists once again," said Aura.

Sailor Love walked over to the Scouts. She changed into her normal form. She was wearing a white dress. "Thank you for healing me. My name is Rachel Corin, though as a Dark Sailor Scout, Sailor Negaverse saw it fit to rename me Harlem."

The others changed back, too. "I'm Serena. This is Lita, Amy, Himalia, and our newest Scout, Meg Young."

From far away Sailor Negaverse felt the dark energy from Sailor Hate vanish. "Curse you Sailor Scouts. You will pay dearly for this."

She turned to the three witches. "Where were we?"


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The Sailor Moon Characters belong to the creator. The others are mine.

By Delphine

The Sailor Civil War

Chapter 3: Little Scouts

"You have to be first, best or different."

- Loretta Lynn

Sailor Negaverse watched as the three witches foretold the future. "When a child born of the moon is born and born again," started the Mystic Witch Pearl.

"When the children of eight planets join and a child of the future reunites with a mother. When hate becomes love and old looks young twice," said the Witch of the Webs, Arachne.

"The heir of the Universe shall be born and the final days of war shall come to an end," finished the Charm Witch, Silk.

The three left. Sailor Negaverse considered the prophecy. What could it mean? Who would win the war? Sailor Negaverse was not sure. 

At the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Sunny, Rini, Darien, Luna, and Artemis were talking. Himalia, Meg, Rachel, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Aura walked up causing the conversation to stop. "Who are these two girls?" asked Luna.

"This is Meg or Sailor Asteroid and Rachel or Sailor Love," said Serena.

"How about that! Meatball head managed to do something right," said Raye.

"Yea, what a surprise," said Rini, sarcastically.

Serena frowned. Trista cleared her throat to distract them from fighting. Serena got the hint. "Meg and Rachel, these are the Scouts," Serena started.

After introducing everyone, they began to discuss strategies. Raye continued to stare at the former Sailor Hate. Rachel looked very uneasy. "You don't trust her do you, Raye?" whispered Lita.

"In my opinion, non of us should trust her," said Raye.

"I second that comment," said Amara.

"You two are too paranoid," said Mina.

"Besides, Amy made sure Rachel had been purged of dark energy and wouldn't you have sensed it if she was evil?" said Lita logically.

Raye frowned. _I still don't trust her_, thought Raye as she began to sweep the steps. Amara was not very happy either about this potential threat to her princess and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She sat down by Michelle and Hotaru. "Is there any way we can contact this guardian Charon?" asked Himalia.

"Yes. Meg, we will need you to broadcast a telepathic message. Your transformation necklace will broadcast the message to any guardian or Scout, who ever you focus on," said Aura.

"I'll try," said Meg softly.

Meg put all the force her mind could muster and sent a message directed at Charon. CHARON, THE SAILOR SCOUTS MUST REUNITE. COME TO THE CHERRY HILL TEMPLE IN TOKYO, JAPAN. 

Meg collapsed and Trista caught her. "Is she okay?" asked Serena.

"She is exhausted. A few hours of sleep and Meg will be as good as new," said Aura.

Serena nodded. "Can someone help me here?" said Trista.

Amara picked up the sleeping Meg and headed for the temple's guest bedroom. 

_All the Sailor Scouts in the Universe and I get stuck with the sorry ones_, thought Charon grimly. The hot pink-haired, red eyed Kathryn Greenfield was singing along with No Doubt, on her Walkman. Kathryn's wavy hair was down and she wore a tropical colored shirt and a neon pink pair of pants. Violet-haired, blue eyed eight-year-old Mary Sunset was playing with Barbie dolls. Mary had her hair in pigtails and she wore a green dress with a picture of Sailor Moon on it. The blue cat was lying on the bed when he heard a voice in his head. CHARON, THE SAILOR SCOUTS MUST REUNITE. COME TO THE CHERRY HILL TEMPLE IN TOKYO, JAPAN. 

The guardian cat fell off the bed in surprise. _It can't be! We're finally being called to gather the Scouts together._

"Girls, we have work to do," said Charon.

"Don't speak," sang Kathryn.

Mary started to sing. "Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight she is the one named Sailor Moon."

_Oh, brother what a duo_ thought Charon. "Please stop singing that song, Mary," he commanded.

Mary stopped singing the song and went on to another. "It's a small world after all."

"ENOUGH!" screamed Charon.

Kathryn, wide eyed, turned off her tape. Mary was quiet except for a whimper. Kathryn hugged the frightened child. "Great going, Charon," said Kathryn harshly.

Charon stood firm. "No sense in getting into an argument. I got your attention because I know where the other Sailor Scouts are."

Kathryn's brows raised in surprise. Mary stopped whimpering. "Girls, we're going to Tokyo," he said.

"You mean as in Tokyo, Japan?" asked Kathryn.

Charon nodded. "We're going to teleport there."

The two nodded. Kathryn raised her transformation pen. The pen was pink. At the top was a red star with a golden crescent moon. "NOVA UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Kathryn. 

A pink light surrounded her. The spirit form of Kathryn twisted in a circle. A single pink veil rapped around her right arm to reveal a white glove. The veil of pink proceeded to wrap around her to reveal a hot pink sailor suit. The veil stopped to form a light pink bow in the back of her suit. She raised a fist in the air. "Sailor Nova is here."

Mary raised a violet colored pen above her head. A golden heart on top contained a single purple star. "MILKYWAY UNIVERSAL POWER," shouted Mary.

Little purple stars circled her. When the stars disappeared she wore a lavender sailor suit with violet bows. She clapped her hands together. "Sailor Milkyway is here, too."

"Oh, brother," said Charon.

Sailor Negaverse grew more impatient by the hour. "Sailor Darkness and Sailor Shadow come forth."

Sailor Darkness appeared in a puff of smoke. Her hair was black as darkness with stripes of silver. Her out fit was black with silver bows. Hair let down with silver eyes like daggers, Sailor Darkness stared at her princess. 

Stepping into the light Sailor Shadow made her appearance. She had black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a sailor suit the color black with red bows. Her soft brown skin seemed almost transparent. Her light brown eyes narrowed. "Yes, my princess?"

"I wish for you two to go and terrorize Tokyo. Let loose monsters. Perhaps the Sailor Scouts can come to me instead of finding them."

Sailor Shadow disappeared into the shade. Sailor Negaverse looked at Sailor Darkness. "Sailor Darkness I want you to bring Sailor Love to me. Your sister must not remain good."

Sailor Darkness nodded. "As you wish."

Tokyo, a city with over a million people and one parking space. Kathryn dressed in a lime green dress with a leather jacket stood on a sidewalk waiting to cross a street. Her sunglasses hid her bored stare. Little Mary, wearing a purple dress with a picture of Sailor Moon on the front winking, waited faithfully beside Kathryn. The blue guardian cat waited also. 

When they finally got a cross the street they found themselves in front of a temple. On the steps was a crowd of people. Charon walked up to the group with the two girls following. A golden cat raised her head as the three approached. "Charon!" cried out Aura.

One by one the group turned to acknowledge the three newcomers. "Hi!" said Mary.

"Who are you?" asked Raye.

"I'm Mary Sunset. That's Kathryn. We're Sailor Scouts."

"You're Scouts," laughed Serena.

"You have no reason to talk," said Raye.

"Really, Serena, you pick the wrong times," said Rini, rudely.

"Just because we don't look like it doesn't mean we aren't," said Kathryn.

"She's right, Serena, don't judge a book by its cover," said Michelle.

Serena's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

They began to talk. Little did they know of the danger lurking behind the bushes.

Little Emily Gentile skipped along they sidewalk. She stopped and frowned. Where's Cammy-mama? A strange temple with lots of people stood in front of her. Emily walked up to the group. A hush fell over the crowd. "Have you seen Cammy-mama?" the little girl asked.

The Sailor Scouts study the small girl. She appeared to be about five. Her hair was a black purple, cut to her chin. In her hair was small violet bow. She was wearing a violet dress with a Mickey Mouse design on it. Michelle walked up to the child. "What is your name, honey?" said Michelle.

"My name is Emily and I'm lost," she said.

Emily burst into tears. Mary ran up to her and wrapped her arms around the child and stated to coo as if she was calming a frightened animal. Emily looked into Mary's loving blue eyes. _She seems so familiar_, Mary thought, _I wonder why_. Mary smiled. Emily smiled back and wiped her tears away. Mary holding Emily's hand walked to the scouts. "My name is Mary. These are my friends Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Darien, Rini, Kathryn, Himalia, and Sunny."

"Emily!"

Emily turned around. A girl of sixteen was standing there with open arms. "Cammy!" Emily cried and rushed forth into the waiting arms. 

Cammy appeared to be medium height. Her hair was a sea green color put up onto snails or buns on the side of her head. Cammy wore a navy blue sailor uniform identifying her as going to a local high school. Her ocean blue eyes lit up as she smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay. I searched for you."

"Is she your sister?" asked Mary.

Cammy shook her head. "Emily is from an orphanage. I volunteered to be her care-taker."

Mary looked at Emily and gave a slight nod of knowing. "I'm an orphan, too," she said.

Emily stopped hugging Cammy. Cammy looked hesitant about letting the child go. The five-year-old wrapped her hand around Mary's hand. "Its okay, Mommy."

When Emily realized what she had done she let go of Mary's hand. The scouts stood stunned. "I knew these two looked familiar. They're two of the Sailor Scouts reborn," said Aura.

"No way, the cat can talk?" said a stunned Cammy.

Aura back flipped and handed Emily and Cammy transformation sticks. "What's this?" asked Cammy.

"There your transformation sticks. You can now change into Sailor Scouts. Cammy you're Sailor Aquarius and Emily you're Sailor Little Dipper."

"Uh.... Uh...okay," said an unsure Cammy.

Emily giggled. She bent down and petted the cat. "I like you, kitty." 

_How embarrassing, to be treated like a common pet!_

"So you're the Sailor Scouts."

Serena recognized the blonde girl standing before them as Chelsey one of the girls she had met previously. "I think it's about time I show you who I really am. LEO VERSAL POWER!"

Chelsey raised her golden stick into the air. A light surrounded her and disappeared. She was fully clothed in Sailor Leo's outfit. In the background was the picture of a lion. A lion's growl could be heard in the distance. She held up her hands like she was about to attack them with her nails. "Time to meet your doom. Ha...ha...ha."

Here are a few facts of information for some of the new Scouts.

Characters

Sailor Leo

Name: Chelsey Kitchens

Zodiac: Leo

B-day: July 22

Birth stone: Ruby

Blood type: O

Favorite color: blue-green

Hobbies: swimming

Age: unknown

Favorite food: pizza

Least favorite food: broccoli

Favorite subject: math

Least favorite subject: social studies

Strength: crying and annoying everyone

Hair: blond hair with a few strings of brown cut to her chin

Eyes: a hazel blue

Sailor Scout outfit: buff and white

Powers: LEO VERSAL POWER!

Chelsey changes into Sailor Leo.

LEO CLAW ATTACKS!

One of Chelsey's main attacks.

Sailor Milkyway

Name: Mary Sunset

B-day: July 3

Zodiac: Cancer

Birth stone: Ruby

Blood type: AB

Favorite colors: violet, yellow

Hobbies: collecting dolls

Age: 8

Favorite food: M&M's

Least favorite food: Green beans

Favorite subject: music

Least favorite subject: math

Strength: cuteness

Hair: violet hair is put up in pigtails

Eyes: a deep blue

Sailor Scout outfit: purple and white with violet bows.

Powers: MILKYWAY UNIVERSAL POWER!

Mary changes into Sailor Milkyway.

MILKYWAY STAR SPELL CONFUSE!

Sailor Milkyway makes an enemy's mind a jumbled mess so it turns on its own companions.

MILYWAY SHOOTING STAR THROW!

Sailor Milkyway sends a star of power at her enemy.

MILKYWAY STAR AIM SHOOT!

Sailor Milkyway using her Star Bow shoots a star arrow at her enemy.

Sailor Solar

Name: Sunny Apollo

B-day: August 5th

Zodiac: Cancer

Blood type: B

Favorite color: yellow and orange

Hobbies: chasing guys

Age: 18

Favorite food: pizza

Least favorite food: green beans

Favorite subject: physical education

Least favorite subject: the rest 

Strength: games

Hair: long blond hair with an orange bow

Eyes: orange

Sailor Scout outfit: yellow with orange bows

Powers: SOLAR LOVE SHARDS HIT!

Sailor Solar sends yellow heart shaped shards at her enemy.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The new characters in these chapters are mine and I would appreciate it if you would ask if you wish to use any in your stories. Any other Sailor Moon characters are the property of the creator and I have no claim to any of these characters. So now on with the show!

By Delphine

The Sailor Civil War

Chapter 4: Mini Chelsey

It's never too late, in fiction or in life, to revise.

- Nancy Thayer

The Scouts immediately reacted to the threat. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" shouted Serena.

"MERCURY UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Amy.

"VENUS UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Mina.

"MARS UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Raye.

"JUPITER UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Lita.

"SATURN UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Hotaru.

"URANUS UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Amara.

"NEPTUNE UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Michelle.

"PLUTO UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Trista.

"MOON UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Rini.

"ASTEROID UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Meg.

"SOLAR UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Sunny.

"COMET UNIVERSAL POWER!" shouted Himalia.

"LOVE UNIVERSAL POWER!" Rachel yelled.

"NOVA UNIVERSAL POWER!" Kathryn yelled.

"MILKYWAY UNIVERSAL POWER!" Mary shouted.

"AQUARIUS UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Cammy.

"LITTLE DIPPER UNIVERSAL POWER!" yelled Emily.

Darien pulled out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Leo lost her smile when she saw just how many scouts there were. Sailor Uranus lunged at Sailor Leo with her sword. Sailor Leo jumped to the side just in time. The rest of the Scouts thought that they should leave the battle to Sailor Uranus, it looked like she was having fun. Sailor Uranus constantly slashed at Sailor Leo in her effort to fell the Scout. Sailor Leo barely managing to avoid the attacks grew very weary. Sailor Asteroid saw what Sailor Uranus was doing and used her power to heal Sailor Leo. As the white light surrounded her Sailor Leo went under a dramatic change. Her uniform changed into a light blue jump suit and she shrank till she resembled a girl around nine years old.

The young girl fell to the ground unconscious. The heroes changed back into their normal selves. Amara and Michelle where the first to arrive at mini Chelsey's side. Hotaru, Trista, and the others soon followed except for Mary who no one bothered to acknowledge. "What's that?" asked Hotaru pointing to Chelsey's forehead.

On the young girl's forehead was the exact same symbol that was on Aura's forehead. "Oh, my word. Goddess, can it be?" screeched Aura.

When Charon saw the symbol he had the same reaction as Aura. "By the stars in the sky can it really be her?"

The others where confused. "Who is she?" asked Serena.

"How come she has the same symbol as you?" asked Mina.

"Is she Sailor Universe?" asked Michelle.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Amara.

"If you all will calm down I'll tell you," said Charon.

"She is Sailor Universe's sister Sailor Mini Universe," said Aura.

"By the Gods," said a stunned Raye.

"Long ago during the war Princess Chelsey fought against the Dark Scouts. Well, one day as when she went on patrol and never came back. Non of us were sure what happened to her. Now we know," said Aura sighing.

"Does this mean we will find Sailor Universe soon?" asked Rachel.

"By the gods, I wish I knew," said Charon.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I'm sure we will find out in due time," said Trista at the same time.

"You sure are calm," said an annoyed Kathryn.

Trista shrugged. "I'm am merley trying to apprehend the situation," she said calmly.

Kathryn's eyes narrowed in anger. "Please don't fight," asked a soft voice.

Every one turned to find a girl of fifteen. The girl's long dark purple hair was in pigtails. She was wearing a short purple summer dress and high-heeled purple dress shoes. Her violet eyes looked confused when everyone stared at her. "What's everyone looking at?" she asked.

"Ma.....Ma....Mar...Mary?" Kathryn stuttered.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Duh. So what is so interesting?"

Mina handed Mary a mirror. When Mary saw her reflection she dropped the mirror. Mina dived for the mirror barely catching it. "Do you know how many years of bad luck it is when you break a mirror?" screeched Mina.

"Is that really me? Is this some kind of joke?" asked Mary.

Kathryn shook her head. "This is no joke," said Amy.

Amy started to take readings with her computer. Trista started to study Mary. The others just stood in a stunned silence except for Amara and Michelle leaving to put Chelsey in the quest bedroom. "I have it. When Meg healed Chelsey it must have sent out some type of time current that changed Mary into a fifteen year old," explained Amy.

Trista nodded thoughtfully, she approached Mary. Her long green hair blew gently in the breeze. She softly touched Mary's right temple. Mary closed her eyes as she felt a strange current of energy run through her body. When she opened her eyes they had a strange glow of knowledge. "There, she now has the mind of a fifteen year old, too," said Trista softly.

"She's right I know a lot more than I used to," said Mary.

As the meeting drew to an end Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru agreed to have Chelsey stay at their place. The four waved good bye with the sleeping form of Chelsey being carried by Amara. 

Chelsey awoke to complete darkness. She searched the room until she found the switch and turned on the light. The room was colored a light blue with plush looking chairs, a white desk, and a crystal vase. She walked over to a crystal mirror and examined herself. She was wearing a light blue jumpsuit and noticed her hair was messy. Finding a blue brush she began to brush her short blond hair. 

On one of the plush chairs was a dark purple dress around her size. Chelsey put on the dress. Chelsey saw that written across the front of the dress where the words: Sailor Saturn is the Best. Putting on matching sandals she walked out of the room.

She walked down a flight of stairs and into a large room. Sitting on the plush like chairs were four people. One of them was Chelsey's size. "About time you got up sleepy head you've been asleep for a week," said a blond.

A girl sitting next the blond elbowed the blond. "Amara!" the girl with a sea green hair color hissed.

"Sorry, Michelle," Amara mumbled.

Chelsey smiled. "I forgive you, Mr. Amara," said Chelsey.

The girl Chelsey's size burst out laughing. "My name is Hotaru and and ...ha ha ha..........."

Chelsey gave a confused look. A woman with dark green hair narrowed her eyes at Hotaru. "I'm sorry, Trista, but Amara is a girl not a boy," grinned Hotaru.

Chelsey put her hands to her mouth and her face grew a bright red. Amara burst out laughing. "Its okay, I'm used to it," she said.

Chelsey let the subject drop. "How did I get here?" Chelsey asked.

No one answered her. "It is good to see you, Princess Chelsey," said a soft voice.

"Aura!" Chelsey squeaked.

"Chelsey what is the last thing you remember?" asked Aura.

"Well I was taking a walk in the sleeping forest when I was attacked and captured. I remember Sailor Negaverse laughing at me and then everything's a blur."

Aura nodded. "She brainwashed you like she did to the others."

Chelsey shrugged. "Where's Natalie?" Chelsey asked.

"Who's Natalie?" asked Amara.

"Princess Natalie is Sailor Universe," said Aura.

Amara nodded, absorbing this new information. "Well, where is she?" asked Chelsey.

"I do not know. Your sister has been reborn on this planet. Where she is and what she looks like I can not answer," said Aura.

Chelsey looked at the floor depressed.

"They have her!"

Sailor Negaverse was on a rampage. She threw vases and other breakable things against a wall. Sailor Pisces stood at attention. The angry Sailor Negaverse slapped Sailor Pisces across the face hard. Sailor Pisces flinched at the slap. "You aloud those pesky goody goodies to heal Chelsey!"

"Princess, you never liked her," said Sailor Pisces.

Sailor Negaverse slapped her again. "That's beside the point. She was the key to finding Sailor Universe and killing her."

Sailor Pisces rolled her eyes in dismay. 

Chelsey, Rini, and Hotaru walked along the quiet street. It had been all too quiet. Chelsey started to talk to Rini. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going to avoid running into the teenager in front of her. She fell to the ground with a thump. As she was falling she grabbed onto the girl's hand to stop herself but she only brought the girl down with her. "I'm so sorry!" Chelsey cried out.

"She's as bad as Serena," commented Rini.

Chelsey frowned at the insult. The girl stood up brushed herself off and pulled Chelsey to her feet. "That's all right, kid," said the girl.

She brushed a piece of her blond hair out of her face. "My name is Natalie," the girl said.

Chelsey sucked in her breath. Natalie was about 5'8'', her wavy blond hair was cut evenly at her waist. Natalie's hazel eyes had a glint of wisdom. _She looks just like my sister_! thought Chelsey. "Sorry again," said Chelsey hastily.

"Nice meeting you. By the way what's your name!"

"Chelsey," Chelsey replied before running off. 

Chelsey didn't stop until she was out of Natalie's sight. Rini and Hotaru came running up behind her. "What made you act like that?" asked Rini. 

Chelsey looked back at where Natalie had been. "That girl, Natalie, is my sister," Chelsey panted. 

"What!" yelled Hotaru and Rini.

"Yes, we have found Sailor Universe."

What will happen next time? You'll see.

Sorry if this was really short but I had writer's block. Till next time readers! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: Okay moonies, you know the drill, I have no claim to the characters of Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The other characters that are new are mine so please don't use them unless you ask permission. 

Now that the boring stuff is all over with (hallelujah) let's get on with the show shall we?

By Delphine

The Sailor Civil War

Chapter five: The Final Battle 

"How fantastic is an unexpected victory."

- Dave Weinbaum

Rini and Hotaru called a Scout meeting at the temple. "This had better be good," growled Serena, "I was on a date with Darien."

Raye rolled her eyes in discontent. "Serena, you laser brain, Hotaru and Rini would only have called a meeting if it was important. Unlike some one we know," Raye said tersely. 

"Raye! You're so mean!" cried Serena. 

"Enough of your bickering," said Aura, "Princess Chelsey has something to say."

Chelsey stepped forward. "I've know where Sailor Universe is."

"What!" shouted Sunny.

"Are you sure?" asked Rachel.

Chelsey nodded her head. "Yes. She looks just like the last time I saw her."

"Which was hundreds of years ago," said an unimpressed Amara.

"How do we know she is the true Princess of the Universe?" asked Michelle.

"She is," said a voice behind them.

Appearing from out of the trees were a group of figures in sailor suits. The leader stepped out of the crowd. The leader was a girl of medium height with gold-red hair and green eyes in a yellow sailor suit. The leader walked over to Chelsey and bowed down. Chelsey motioned for the Sailor Scout to rise. She did. "Greetings, Princess Chelsey. I am Sailor Constellation."

"Sailor Constellation, Captain of the Zodiac Sailor Scouts," said Aura, "I thought you were gone forever."

Sailor Constellation smiled. "Nothing is forever," she gestured to the other Scouts standing behind her, "As you can see I've found the rest of my Scout squad." 

"The Zodiac Scouts," said Cammy.

One of the Scouts, a tall blond girl with hazel eyes wearing a silver outfit walked up to Cammy. "I'm Sailor Virgo. We weren't sure if you had survived."

Sailor Constellation introduced herself as Zelda Haven. Sailor Virgo was introduced as Kimberly Peridot. They introduced the rest of the girls.

The real Sailor Leo was named Agatha Baguette. She had lion gold hair in tiny braids, black eyes, and a yellow sailor suit with gold bows. Sailor Cancer was named Torra Lefant with long orange hair in spikes, red eyes, and an orange sailor suit with red bows. Sailor Taurus was named Zoey Zamia with long silver hair let loose, brown eyes, and a brown sailor suit with red bows. Sailor Aries was named Eris Arson with long black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, red eyes, and a red sailor suit with dark red bows.

Cammy looked around. "We're missing people," she said.

"Sailor Pisces and the Sailor Gemini twins are on the bad guys side," said Agatha.

"Any suggestions to what we should do?" asked Zoey.

"Yea, we bust into their headquarters and kick their butts," said Eris.

"I was thinking of something not so violent, Eris," said Zoey.

Torra leaned over and whispered into Amy's ear. "Eris has a tendency to run headlong into dangerous situations."

"Reminds me of a few people I know," Amy whispered back.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Eris.

"Something that won't get us killed," said Zoey.

The two began a staring contest. "Come on you two. Princess Natalie may be in danger," said Agatha.

"I say we go get the Princess Natalie before Metina does," said Kimberly.

Everyone agreed.

Sailor Negaverse was walking back and forth. She heard a soft glow. Looking behind her she found the three witches. Pearl simply said," The final battle is at hand, the one you seek is on land. You must go one by one and two by two through the sea and to the moon. The foe you face is too young; she has no power in your pond. Swiftly move and swiftly go, the time grows dim for one and all." (I'm so lousy at rhyming.)

With that the witches were gone. Sailor Negaverse gave an evil smile. "All my minions come to me!" she ordered.

"Come on she can't fight two monsters at once!" yelled Natalie.

"Whom are you talking to?" asked her stepbrother Nathan.

"The playstation, my character Asellus can't take on more than one monster with out getting killed. Well not yet anyway," said Natalie.

"Some of your friends are here to see you," he said.

"Nathan, we're on vacation here I don't know anyone," she said.

"Well they know you," he said and left.

Curious, Natalie walked to the main room. Standing there was the little girl she had run into holding a cat and a girl with long green hair. Chelsey and the group had voted that Trista would be the best person to accompany Chelsey.

"So what do want?" Natalie asked.

"We want to give you back your memory," said Aura.

Natalie's body went entirely still. "Did that cat just talk?"

Chelsey nodded. "You are in danger," said Trista.

"You have to come with us," said Chelsey.

Natalie was moving to the door. She tilted her head to regard the three. "You all are crazy," she said.

"Its true!" said Chelsey.

Natalie opened the door and stepped outside. "I'm not listening to this," she said.

Natalie walked out. Trista, Chelsey, and Aura went after her. Natalie made it to the park before turning around. "Would you just leave me alone!" she yelled.

Trista noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Look out!"

She tackled Natalie to the ground. An energy ball flew at the spot Natalie had been moments ago. The army of Dark Sailor Scouts with Sailor Negaverse leading them stepped into view. Chelsey looked behind her to find the Universal Scouts. She threw up her hand and transformed into Sailor Mini Universe.

Trista transformed and backed off. Super Sailor Moon put herself in front of Natalie to guard her. Tuxedo Mask went to his beloved's side. Sailor Negaverse stepped forward and flicked her hand. A black energy shield surrounded Super Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Natalie, Aura, and herself. The only way in was to fly over the shield and non-of them were capable of that. 

Super Sailor Moon looked very scared. Natalie stood up; unusually calm for one being in the position she was in. She looked into Sailor Negaverse's evil eyes. Suddenly everything was clear to her. She took of the jewel she wore around her neck and shouted out," Universe Crystal Power!"

The crystal in her hand came to life. Natalie spirit was blanketed with thousands of galaxies of stars. When the transformation was over she wore a sailor outfit that seemed to shine with the stars of the universe. "Its time to end this, Metina," said Sailor Universe.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Sailor Negaverse.

The three good guys attacked. Sailor Negaverse blocked then counterattacked. The fight seemed to last for hours. Sailor Negaverse was about ready to send a killing blow at Tuxedo Mask when a voice shouted, "EARTH BLOSSOM TYPHOON!"

Out from no where a giant gust of wind that carried thousands of razor sharp blossoms hit Sailor Negaverse and sent her down to the ground. The attacker materialized in front of Sailor Universe. "Teleporting, I should have thought of that," said Sailor Mini Universe.

It was a girl of fourteen with brown hair down to her waist, gray eyes, and wearing a forest green sailor suit with blue bows. "Who are you?" asked Sailor Negaverse.

"Sailor Earth, and for further reference don't mess with my brother."

Tuxedo Mask was stunned, as was Sailor Negaverse. Sailor Universe used the opportunity to use the full extent of her crystal. Sailor Negaverse was totally dusted and the dark scouts healed. "Well I'll catch you around later," said Sailor Earth and took off.

With the energy barrier destroyed the rest of the scouts helped them up.

"There's a Sailor Earth?" Super Sailor Moon asked Sailor Pluto.

The time guardian nodded. "She hasn't been heard of since the Silver Millenium." Scratching the back of her head, she added, "I didn't even think she had been reborn."

"So you think we'll meet up with her?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"You can bet on it," spoke up Sailor Uranus, "One thing I've learned about while being a Scout is that we always find each other in the end."

"She said Darien was her brother, maybe she's like he was at first when he didn't remember being Tuxedo Mask," suggested Sailor Mercury.

That gave the Sol System Sailor Scouts something to think about. 

The next day the earth scouts said their good byes. "What about your families?" asked Amy.

"They won't even know we're gone, because in truth they won't even remember us being born," said Sunny.

"Good bye then," said Serena.

"You're welcome back anytime," said Darien.

The Universal Scouts left in a bright white light. "Think we'll ever see them again, Trista?" asked Mina.

"You know I'm-"

"-not aloud to tell us about the future. I know, I know," finished Mina.

"I think we will," said Hotaru.

"So do I," said Rini.

"Well now that that's over how about some ice cream?" asked Serena.

"Serena!" they all shouted.

"What?" Serena asked.

Queen Tigress looked very mad. "Well Cheatess, looks like we retreat for now. Another opportunity will present itself."

Tada! That's the end of this series. Short, fast, and sweet. 

Preview: Next Story:

The Scouts are disappearing and Sailor Pluto has lost her power. Its up to her and Darien to find Sailor Earth and stop this new evil. The race against time has begun. Who will win?


End file.
